Zankyō
Zankyō (残響, Japanese for "Reverberation") is the name of Jin's Zanpakuto. In it's sealed form, its simply a long blade wrapped in a series of bandages from the tip of its blade to the end of its poorly formed hilt. Underneath, the blade is rusted and jagged, being used more as a weapon for tearing and shredding, rather slicing or cutting. Traits Zankyō is quite tall and has an imposing figure. He has long silver colored hair that reaches down to the small of his back. Zankyō possesses a singular golden eye, that looks similar to that of a cat. Clothing-wise, he wears traditional monk clothing, with the garb draped over his right side bearing a black coloration, while the rest of it is white. Around his waist rests a green obi and he also wears a red hakama. The attire as a whole seems a bit baggy on his person, with the sheath for his sword resting on his back. Zankyō also wears a visor over his left eye socket as he lacks a left eye at all. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Sealed Special Ability: In its sealed form, Zankyō produces a constant stream of sound waves from its blade that acts a form of armor for Jin. These sound waves are constantly moving about Jin's body, allowing him to guard against weak projectile attacks as well as enhancing his own movements by using the sound waves to augment his speed. [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with three different commands, Zankyō's form upon entering Shikai. may be different. However, upon being released, the bandages around Zankyō's blade peels away as it is covered in a peculiar rainbow-colored light. As the light fades, Zankyō's is revealed to have seemingly reforged itself into a beautiful, crystalline-like sword that lacks a proper hilt or guard. : Shikai Special Ability: When released with the command "Echo", Zankyō's blade break down into hundreds of small, reflective particles that then scatter about the area in front of Jin. Each one of these particles will then begin to emit loud vibrations which allow Jin to produce a powerful and potent illusion. This illusion differs from the illusionary powers of such Zanpakutō such as Kyōka Suigetsu or Sakanade as Zankyō is able to overtakes all five of the opponent's senses at once, via the disruption caused by the assortment of vibrations occurring at once. In order to fully activate this ability, Zankyō must first come into contact with the opponent, if even for a moment. At the very instance of contact, Jin places a small bit of Zankyō's released blade on the skin of his opponent and it spreads like a virus, reverberating a single vibration throughout their entire body, trapping them in a world of Jin's creation. The trick to Zankyō's illusions comes from the moment of contact; as the particles that are implanted on the opponent and then interact with their brain's synapses, and controls them by using the frequencies used by the brain in order to feed false messages. Using the release command "Go Silent", Zankyō will first reform into its initial Shikai form if this is used after the previous release command. After Zankyō reforms, it starts to give off a faint noise, similar to hum, as the the blade begins to vibrate at high speeds, reverberating around five thousand times per second. The qualities of this released form gives Zankyō a chainsaw-like effect, allowing Jin to completely shatter energy-based attacks with a single swing of his blade and even cut through an opponent's Zanpakuto should they not be careful. The high speed blade of Zankyō is virtually unblockable as its molecules are moving far too fast for standard guarding to have any real effect; with the defender risking to be cleaved in two. With the last command, "Sing Your Heart Out", Zankyō again will first reform itself if used after the first command. With this final command, Zankyō is able to release powerful, enhanced sound waves with each swing of its blade. Jin is able to produce barriers of sound in order to protect himself and allies from attacks or even produce loud screeches in order to render an opponent defenseless and should he put more power behind it, the screeches are will become vibrations that powerful enough to create a tremor in the immediate vicinity. :: Senritsu (旋律, Japanese for "Melody"): Zankyō's only named technique in Shikai and only able to be used with the second or third release commands. Jin is able to gather the sound waves that naturally protrude from Zankyō and protect his body and focus them directly onto the blade. The collected sound waves will then begin causing the blade to vibrate at high speeds, if not already used with the second command, and result in Zankyō glowing a bright red. Jin will then raise the blade of Zankyō into the air and make a downward swing toward the opponent, resulting in the collected sound waves gathering into a sphere of dense energy that shoots off toward the intended target. The launched sphere will rip through the air, creating a difficult noise for those around to withstand. When in close proximity to the target, the sphere of sound will disrupt their perception due to the increasingly loud noise before exploding with concussive force. Those who are unguarded will find that if they survive the initial explosion, then their eardrums and equilibrium are damaged; which results in difficulty in continuing the fight. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Kyōmei Zankyō (共鳴残響, "Resonant Reverberation") is the name of Zankyō's Bankai form. : Bankai Special Ability: While Zankyō focused on manipulation of local vibrations, Kyōmei Zankyō allows for the complete dominance of all vibrations in the area and around Jin's body as well as any new vibration that are created during the battle. Using this he can turn things as simple as a footstep into a powerful weapon. By bringing together all three components of the Shikai, Kyōmei Zankyō is able to vibrate Jin's reishi and move at speeds far surpassing the Hohō of Master-class users. Kyōmei Zankyō also allows Jin to utilize his unique spiritual power to vibrate at a particular frequency in order to induce a large scale version of Zankyō's illusionary abilities. Due to the new constant momentum and vibrations created by Kyōmei Zankyō, Jin is able to clone himself; making solid clones in order to battle his opponents. These clones can withstand quite a bit of force from attacks before being dispersed, allowing Jin to leave them in his stead and set up a trap or Kido spell, while his opponent assume that he is still the one fighting. With Kyōmei Zankyō, Jin is also able to use the vibrations to bend the very air around him, allowing him to pierce and attack opponents from a distance. :: Hohō Augmentation: While in bankai, Jin's speed is placed in a class of its own, far surpassing his own Hohō prowess. When he moves in Bankai, he often creates miniature sonic booms behind him, blowing away those around him when he runs. :: Tetsukazuta (手付かず歌, Japanese for "Pristine Song"): Drawing from the core of his spiritual energy, Jin is able to summon a second blade that is the crystallized form of Kyōmei Zankyō, almost resembling the appearance of Zankyō's Shikai, although its far more elegant with a diamond-shaped guard and several charms hanging from its hilt. This sword is normally covered in vibrations making it invisible to the naked eye and only becomes visible when Jin wills it to be. This sword carries all of the powers of both the Shikai and Bankai, amplified to the next level of power. It was later revealed that this sword is the true form of Kyōmei Zankyō. Its appearance is a sword that has a gold-plated hilt with jewels consisting of emeralds embedded within it. The blade itself is much longer than when in his sealed form, as when holding it by his side it pierces the ground a bit. :: Musei Chōeki (無声 懲役, Japanese for "Voiceless Prison") Kyōmei Zankyō's strongest technique when in Bankai. Upon activation, an area of two kilometers is captured in a bubble space that functions as a soundproof room. In this designated area, no sound can be heard by those on the inside or those on the outside as it is absorbed into the walls of the bubble space. The resulting forced silence, causes Kido spells or commands to the opponent's zanpakuto to become useless. Within this chamber, the Jin is even capable of utilizing the collected noise and releasing it back as attacking waves towards the opponent at the point of contact with the blade, causing their bodies to be struck by a multitude of vibrations in one moment. Using this, Jin is even able to increase the volume of the collected sounds. For example, when Jin uses the abilities of Kyōmei Zankyō, it allows him to be increase the potency of the vibrations to the point that a single sword swing can create create large craters and reflect an opponent's technique back at the original user, although maintaining this for long periods of time drains on Jin's stamina drastically. Behind the Scenes *Zankyō's basis, as a different Zanpakuto, was created by User:Nisshou who graciously allowed me to use it long ago, so all credit deserves to go to him.